


Thrill

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Risks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Thrill

Clint has always been a thrill seeker.  
Joining the circus,   
Becoming an assassin,   
Becoming a spy.  
He likes the thrill his jobs bought him.  
Now he is a superhero.   
And he likes it.  
Saving the world.   
Being constantly in danger.


End file.
